Networks consist of a number of interconnected computers which can include a centralized computers connected to remote terminals, a number of individual mini-computers or microcomputers linked to each other, or a combination thereof. In each instance, however, the function of the network is to provide a means for communicating information throughout the network. The minicomputer or microcomputer based centralized file server or a centralized computer typically includes a large central database of information which is accessed by the users at either remote terminals or computer stations. Economies of scale are achieved in these types of systems by storing the massive amounts of information contained in the central database in one central location.
Computer networks consisting of linked mini-computers or personal computers are not necessarily dedicated to accessing information from a large central database of information. These networks, called distributed systems, instead can be directed to the sharing of information created and maintained at each of the mini-computers or workstations within the network. While the distributed system type of network does not lend itself to the control of large amounts of information, as does the central database type of network, it is usually more flexible in the type and variety of tasks that it can perform. Each individual workstation can communicate with other workstations on the network and files can be shared therebetween. This flexibility, however, also means it is more difficult to control the computers so that they will operate in a similar fashion and produce similar results.
A communication software package or a device driver controls transmission of data or information from one workstation to another over communication lines. In addition to the communication software package, other software packages are available which operate to provide additional features not present in the standard communication software packages.
For instance, a time and schedule management software package allows users to view, track, and schedule time-related activities. Users can manage a personal schedule and other users' schedules as well. Permissions can be granted to allow a user to view or modify the scheduler of another user. In addition, permissions can be tailored to suit each user on a network. Users can be defined as parts of a group, with groupwide clearances assigned to all members of a particular group. In addition, defaults can be set for each group or new user, and when a user is added, the setup for that user will not require modifications. While this type of software package can organize workstations into groups having group wide clearances assigned to all members of a group, the tasks performed by the workstation is limited to the performance of calendar or scheduling type tasks and cannot be used for any other purpose.
Another type of software package for use on a network maintains identical copies of files on multiple computers. The files to be copied, the destination of those files, and the operations performed for updating files are all specified at a source workstation. Whenever files are updated, the file is updated at the source workstation and then sent from the source workstation to the various destination workstations. While this type of software makes updating files a simpler task than previously available, this type of software package cannot control the distribution of information to predefined workgroups nor is there any organizational structure to limit access to particular users. In addition, the destination workstation cannot trigger the source computer to update destination workstation files and therefore cannot be guaranteed the latest versions of the files when they are needed. These packages also do not allow the execution of non-file related commands over the network and do not provide for delayed execution of processes if stations are not available at the time of an update. The stations in the workgroups cannot, therefore, be controlled as a group.